


my love must be a kind of blind love

by bemynewobsession



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Felicity Smoak, a mostly blind weapon designer of a Medieval-eque world, was simply the personal designer of the House of Queen. Until Lord Oliver Queen himself strolled into her workshop.





	my love must be a kind of blind love

**Author's Note:**

> Really I have no idea what era this takes place in just roll with it babes.

Felicity Smoak couldn’t really pinpoint when her  eyesight got to the point it was now. The days passed throughout her teen years with her sight getting gradually more and more blurry until one day, she couldn’t see clearly but right in front of her face.

She may not have been able to see well, but she could see in front of her well enough to draw and sculpt and design. So design she did.

Clothing. Armor. _Weapons._ She loved weapons design. She would spend days at a time sketching newer better weaponry for for the people of the village and gave tips to the local smith as to exactly what weapon did and did not fit right in her hand. One day her skills garnered the attention of one of the wealthier families in town.

Moira Queen was a powerful woman. And to work for her as her family’s personal weapons designer was an honor. So her job started at the House of the Queens.

It was about six months after she started working in her little design workshop that she met the young Queen heir, Oliver.

She was completing a sketch on a small dagger for the youngest Queen, Thea, when a soft knock came on her door.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

She looked up to a blurry, _tall,_ figure. She could only deduce from the frame and the voice that had spoken that it was a man but she could scarcely say what he looked like.

He moved closer.

 

"Are you Felicity Smoak?” The man asked in a kind voice.

 

“Oh! Um y-yes that’d be me!” She stuttered through, standing up and wiping her ink-stained hands. She held out her hand.

 

“And you are?” “Oliver Queen ma’am.”

 

She choked on air. “O-Oliver Q-Q-QUEEN?”

 

He laughed softly and gave a sound of affirmation. She felt herself blush in embarrassment.

 

“Ah yes, Lord Queen. Nice to meet you sir.” They finally shook hands as Felicity realized dumbly that she had had her hand stuck out that whole time.

She found herself looking down to study his hands and realized his hands were oddly...wore-torn for a nobleman. Most of them that she had met had soft hands outside of the one or two calluses on his dominant hand.

But Oliver Queen had hands not unlike Mr. Diggle, one of the Queen’s bodyguards who always had punch marks and cuts on his hands. And even Mr. Allen, a young guardsmen of the town she had had a tryst with that had calluses on his fingers from firing his bow. Perhaps there was more to this nobleman than meets the eye.

She was drawn from her musings when the young lord cleared his throat. She dropped her hand like it was fire and muttered a hasty sorry. She then backed from him slightly, sitting back down at her designs desk.

Looking up at his blurry face again, she asked in what she tried to assert as a commanding voice, “What can I do for you Lord Queen?”

He sat himself across from her.

 

“I’m looking for someone to design a bow and quiver set for me. Along with some arrows.”

 

“Oh I’m sure I could design that for you easily! What exactly were you looking for?”

 

She immediately began digging through repertoire of previous works.

 

“Ms. Smoak I doubt you’ve ever designed something like I’m looking for. Here. I have a list of the specifics I need.”

 

He handed her a paper chock full of specifications he was asking. She blanched at even the first few.

_Can I even make a bow that retracts like that? Or a quiver that can hold something as ‘unique’ as what he wants?_

He must have noticed her disbelieving expression as he leaned forward and added, “I truly feel you are the only person who could do this Ms. Smoak. I’ve seen your work and it is incredible.”

 

“Can I ask why you’d need something like this Lord Queen?”

 

“Personal protection Ms. Smoak. I can’t expect my bodyguard to be able to do everything.”

 

She felt herself roll her eyes internally at his answer, but she couldn’t exactly argue with who was essentially her boss.

 

“I’ll get right on it Lord Queen. When do you need it?”

 

“As soon as possible. And I’ll deliver the designs personally to my preferred Smith.”

 

She nodded absentmindedly as her gaze was again drawn to the exhaustive list of specifications given to her.

 

“Oh and have a nice day Ms. Smoak.”

 

She blinked rapidly as she realized he had wandered out the door without her even hearing him move.

_What a strange nobleman._

__________________________________________

After about a week of work, Felicity finished the odd designs and was able to pass them along to Lord Queen who she assumed passed them to his preferred Smith.

Not long after, she began hearing about the murders.

 

“It’s just so strange Felicity.” Laurel, the daughter of the Captain of the Guard in town, said one day when she was visiting Felicity's workshop.

 

“Four murders of four known corrupt noblemen or politicians in barely two weeks! All with an arrow to their skull and a written letter detailing the crimes they had committed. Not to mention the rumors of two hooded men in a bow fight last night.”

 

Being the daughter of a guard, Laurel had always been especially upset when any kind of crime was committed in the town, but this time Laurel just seemed curious.

Laurel had become one of her best friends since working for the Queens. She too worked for the Queen as Moira’s and by extension, Oliver’s, private legal Judicator. She was also one of the few faces Felicity had seen non-blurry as she always liked to sit close when speaking.

 

“Some poor man from the lower ring was probably angered by the corruption in the upper ring and decided to take justice into his-” “Or her” “Okay yes or _her_ hands”

 

“I’m just impressed they can get passed all the guards of these men. Who could have enough training to do that?”

 

“Ms. Smoak?” A voice called from the door. Felicity recognized it immediately. _Oliver_.

 

“Lord Queen! What can I do for you?”

 

She could just make out that he was holding something in his hands.

 

“You work in identification of weaponry correct? Could you identify this for me?”

 

He came closer and held out what Felicity now recognized as a dark, and obviously recently shot, arrow. As he stepped into her space, she finally spared herself a glance at his face.

 

_By all the gods above._ Lord Queen was quite the.... _handsome_ man. Pretty smile, just the right amount of stubble, and such compassionate eyes. She felt herself flush brightly as she studied his striking face.

Something dangerous flashed in his eyes as she took the arrow from his battle-roughened large hands.

She studied the arrow and felt around the markings at the bottom, her face paling as she recognized the marks. She whipped the end closer to her eyes, nearly hitting herself in the process, to make sure her fingers weren’t lying to her.

 

“Lord Queen…”

 

“Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Where in the world did you get this arrow?”

 

He moved closer to look at the etchings himself. He was close enough she could feel his mint-sweet breath on her face. She blushed again. This was the closest a man had been to her in at least a few months.

He grasped the arrow himself, brushing his hands against hers in the process. Felicity tried to hide her shudder.

Laurel spoke up suddenly as well. “I actually recognize those markings myself Ollie. Where did you come across an arrow with the brand of the Demon Clan on it?”

_Ollie? Of course. Laurel and Oliver had courted once before many years ago. Or so the rumors said._

“I found it in the road near where the fight between those hooded men was.”

 

“Ah! So the rumors of that fight were true then!” Laurel, beside herself with excitement, seemed to miss the way Oliver spoke slowly; as though he was making his words up as he went along.

 

“I’ve got to tell Sara about this!” The young brunette sped out the door leaving Oliver and Felicity in the room. Alone.

 

“Well-” “I-” They both looked away as both tried to allow the other the chance to speak.

 

“Yes. Well I had better get going. Thank you for your help Ms. Smoak.” He took her hand and for a moment, she thought he was going to bring it to his lips to kiss it, like when noblemen say goodbye to their mothers or other noblewomen they are close to.

But he simply shook it, allowing Felicity to feel the full grasp of his calluses and cuts. His bowstring fingers seemed even more marked than the last time they had shaken hands.

 

“H-have a nice day Lord Queen.” “Of course.” He nodded and walked out of her clear line of sight.

 

His blurry figure turned to her once again to deliver one final thing. “Oh and Ms. Smoak? Please don’t tell anyone I came to you with that arrow. I’m off to tell Laurel the same thing now.”

 

She nodded fervently and plopped back down heavily to her desk.

 

_He is getting_ _more ~~attractive~~ _ _stranger every time I see him._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @artemisodinson


End file.
